Isolated (Gray x OC)
by BookDevil101
Summary: Moon grew up with a dragon, becoming its daughter and student, in the art of dragon-slaying. When Moon's mother vanishes one day, she is left alone, only rarely visiting the surrounding villages at the base of the mountain. One day, she finds herself rescuing a celestial Mage, and helping the group. She wants to join, realizing that these were the mages her father had spoke of.
1. Prologue Part 1

"Fairy Tales can't be found, but they can be written." Those words are seared into my mind.

Ever since I was a little girl, my father would tell me and my sister a story every night, before we went to sleep. His favorite story to tell was of a guild. A guild filled with many different mages and magic. A guild that valued the lives of their friends over everything. That guild was named Fairy Tail. My father would always say, "Do fairies have tails? More importantly, do they even exist? That guild is just like them. An eternal mystery, and eternal adventure. My father would spend hours just talking about fairy tail, and I would spend hours listening to the wonderful, exciting tales. But it was no more than a fantasy. I knew that I would most likely never get to join the guild. Let alone meet somebody from Fairy Tail.

But nevertheless, I still listened to the enjoyable stories of the mysterious and fun-filled guild. I never believed that I could one day become a great Mage like the ones in Fairy Tail, but that guild still remained my idol. Every one in it as well.

My sister payed less attention to the interesting stories. She was more intrigued with the outdoors, and spent much time camping outside during the summers with our loving mother. Our mother had hair as black as the starless night. Compared to her hair, her eyes were like a bright pink rose in the middle of a black hole.

Our mother was gone by the time I had turned six. She had been diagnosed with a rare cancer that had no cure. And we had not the time nor the money to postpone the deadly disease.

With my father who had fallen into a great depression, I was left with the house hold chores and my sister. Because we lived near the shores of the ocean that separated our continent from the kingdom of Fiore, my sister spent much of her time collecting sea shells and strung them into bracelets and necklaces. This was my sister's way of making money. She would walk around the small beach town selling her crafts. I, on the other hand, would take any part time job a six year-old could take. My father stayed inside the house and rarely ever came out. He never visited mother's grave, and he never made sure my sister and I were okay.

My family lived like this for about a year and a half. Then the men in dark clothes came. They set our small beach town on fire as they raided the huts that were lined alongside the beach. The men killed all of the men in the village, including my father.

My sister and I huddled in a corner, cowering from the scary men holding torches. As they towered over us, I brought my sister closer to me, and hugged her shivering body. I could feel her sobs racket through my own small body. Life had been hard to accept before, but this turn of events was much worse in comparison.

My sister's purple-pink eyes were tightly shut, and her usually snow-white hair was gray from ash and soot. Her arms were wrapped around my frail body, and I could feel her nails digging into my back. I felt the same pain she did, the same terror. I remember the heat of the flames.

The men had laughed with a wicked malice I had never experienced before. The men threw their torches down, onto the wooden floor of our hut, the only home we had known our entire lives. The house instantly caught fire, lighting up the dark night. Out of instinct, I shot up, grabbed my sister, and pushed her through a small opening in the flames. My forearm became engulfed in flames, and I screamed and pulled away, quickly putting out the fire. There was only one thing to do, I realized as I fell onto my stomach, facing the area where I threw my sister. Her eyes went round and her pupils dilated from shock. She quickly turned around and reached her hand out to me. I shook my head.

"Run!" I screamed, but instantly began gasping for air. The surrounding air was polluted with ash and smoke, and was hard and heavy to breathe. One of the men kicked me, and I was sent flying across the room. The heat worsened. Just as the who had kicked me earlier began to raise his sword, another man, who seemed to be of higher authority, stopped him.

"Don't. Put her with the others. She might be small now, but she'll grow," the other man had said. I still remember his words to this day. By now, the smoke had gotten to my lungs, and I passed out.

I don't know how much time passed, but when I awoke, I could feel a rocking motion, and the pain from my burn earlier, came full blast. I cried out, and looked at it. My forearm had a bandage carefully wrapped around it. My biceps and hand were untouched by the flames but my forearm suffered greatly. The fire made me shudder in fright, and brought back the awful memories that had occurred. My father was killed. The village was burned and left in rubble. And my sister was somewhere in the world. I hunched over on the floor, my small hands curled into fists so tight that my knuckles turned white and my nails drew blood. My vision became blurry and the tears just poured out of me. The pain, the terror, an the regret of having lost my sister all washed over me in a great wave and left me in shreds. I balled up my fists even more if it were possible. I lifted up my head and cried as loud as I could.


	2. Prologue Part 2

I noticed I was inside the hull of a ship, once I calmed down and realized I was not alone. The hull was filled with many young women, some even young enough to be called girls, as I. I was suddenly surrounded by many of them. I was wrapped into somebody's arms and had my back rubbed.

"Shh, it's okay. We can't have those pretty blue eyes cry, now. They might turn red. Shh, it's okay. Try to sleep some more," a nice young women told me. She had a kind smile. I liked her.

Weeks passed. Maybe even a month. I learned that we captured by the men in black robes, and headed to some other country for something called a slave trade. But, because slavery was illegal in that country, they were only stopping their to 'collect more supplies', otherwise they would trade all of us who were already captured.

We were barely fed, but well clothed, for it was December, and the winter nights could do a number of harsh things to an unprotected body.

One more week till the ship would reach Fiore. In that last remaining week, I had grown to like all of the nice ladies. I new everyone. All the ladies from my village were here, and the rest were from neighboring towns. I was only slightly excited. The ship were to land at a Fiore harbor. The country that held my favorite guild. Fairy Tail.

The day we were to arrive, a storm hit us. The cries and sounds of distress from the men above were heard clearly, as well as the giant waves that splashed onto the deck. The boat violently rocked back and forth. One time, the boat felt as though it almost tipped over.

Something hit the boat. Something splintered and cracked on the deck above. Someone fell overboard. The Lantern fell down and broke. More fire. I was frozen to the spot. I was again trapped by flames, surrounded by shark-infested waters. Another wave hit, and a large and sickening crack came above. The mast had fell and broke the floor of the deck. They all sat huddled in a corner, away from the fire and broken roof, where gallons of sea-water were pouring in. The fire scarred me even more than before, and I was rooted to the spot. I felt like I was melting and drowning at the same time. And burning and suffocating sensation all at the same time. I shivered from the freezing rain water, but I welcomed the cold wind that blew by. The men were shouting commands at one another, but not one command was to make sure their 'cargo' was okay.

Part of me is grateful that the men were to busy to check on the women. I don't think I could have made it out alive.

The water quickly put out the fire, and continued to endlessly flow through the crack in the deck. By then I had quickly regained my senses, and climbed back towards the others. Many of them looked as if they had never worked a day in their lives, but I still liked them. They were kind people.

I had climbed up the stairs and tried opening the small, cramped doors that led to the deck. Well enough, it swung open with ease. The locks that held it shut those previous weeks had been smashed to pieces when the mast fell. My feet quickly moved me behind a barrel. As my eyes scanned the deck, my brain set a plan into motion. Although my family never could afford to send my sister and I to school, I was still exceptionally smart without the proper education. After the plan was finished, I had ran back to the hull. I quickly told the plan to all of the girls, and led them up the stairs. The plan was simple. With one of us watching guard, the girls would head to the small row boats, group by group. Until the last group. They would untie the ropes and the boats would drops down into the water. From there they could row away. The storm was much easier to handle in a row boat, if they held on.

The plan had worked, I remember. I had fallen into an uneasy slumber on the small rowboats, thanks to the fever I received.

I do not remember how we made it to shore, I assume the boat I was in crashed, considering I had woken up on a cold, sunless beach. My lips were cracked and dry, and the sand was stuck to the side of my face. I do not know how much time I spent wandering the lifeless beach, but the was no sign of another being. I could see the remnants of the small rowboat, but none of the passengers who used to reside in there. I wandered further away from the beach, and somehow ended on top of a snowy mountain after falling in and out of consciousness. I welcomed the cold though. My fever was making my breathing short and ragged and gave me dizzy spells from time to time. I walked further and further, past tall, ancient pines, and into a clearing. This was a nice place. I had decided I liked that place.

I had no hope for anything by that point. My family was gone, as was my home. I was stranded on a snowy mountain with a fever. I collapsed onto me knees, and looked to the sky, before I fell into the soft snow.

I was numb everywhere. All I felt was cold. It's all I've felt since then. Before my eyes completely shut, I saw something blue. It was big. It seemed colder than the winter air.

When I came to, I was in a cave, covered in what seemed like animal pelts. They helped the cold lessen, into what seemed to be comfortable. Once my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I found myself staring at the blue snout of a large face. It seemed to be a staring contest. I remember just sitting under the pelts, emotionlessly staring back at the creature.

"What are you?" My voice was barely a whisper. The creature seemed grand, powerful.

"Me? Why I am the queen of snow, little one. I am a Snow Dragon." My eyes grew wide as saucers. I had heard of old tales about dragons from others, but they all said dragons were just a myth.

I nodded and took in the information. I had been staring at the floor, but once again raised my eyes to meet the gaze of the magnificent beast. She had a soothing, motherly voice that also had it's strictness sprinkled on the edge. Her scales reflected the small amount of light that managed to filter into the cave. "You may call me Saphira. What may I call you by?" Saphira asked. Her eyes had a gentleness that I had missed.

"Moon."


	3. Chapter 1

~Moon's P.O.V.~

For the past 10 years, I have been living alone on a snowy mountain. I lived in a cave with a dragon. I learned it's magic. I trained with the dragon, who had became more of a mother figure to me than a trainer.

But one day, she disappeared. Not a trace was left of her. Her sent led to nowhere in particular, as if she had had vanished into thin air. After she left, something inside of me changed. I'm not exactly sure what changed, but something did.

The harsh cold wind whipped at my face and clothes. Normal humans couldn't have lasted a day up here, but I on the other hand am resistant to cold. In fact, I am probably emit a cold air myself.

Today was just another regular day - except for one thing. I quietly slipped past the snow-covered trees, my rabbit-skin clothes making no noise as the wind blew by. I slowly broke into a run. There was only one difference with today. There were new smells. It seemed as though there are travelers in the mountain today. It is not rare to see travelers on my mountain, but it is uncommon.

My clothes consisted of a rabbit-skin shirt that showed most of my belly and had no sleeves. My shoes were just some more rabbit-skin covering my heels and shins. My skirt, which only stopped at the middle of my thighs, was made of a fox's pelt. It all fit on me snugly, and was easy to move around in.

Running downhill in snow was tiring, so I used the magic my second mother gave me. A light layer of ice covered my feet. As I skied down-hill, I grabbed onto a low-hanging branch and swung into the air. Using my nose, I pinpointed where the travelers were, and what direction they were headed. With a jump of alarm, I used even more of my magic and made a pathway straight towards the newcomers. The snow suddenly lifted and swept to the side. I Instantly dropped to the ground and take off running. I remember something Shapira told me once before.

~Flashback~

"Most Dragonslayers can only use their element for their attacks. That is what Dragonslayer magic is for. Only you can control you element."

"If I use Dragonslayer magic, then why can only I control my element?" I had asked.

"Because, if I hadn't done something when I first found you, you would have died. I gave you a part of my soul. Now, souls are very precious things. They can be shared, but it comes with a cost. If the unoriginal owner is to die, then so shall the original. That is why I want you to take precaution when you face danger. I do not want either you or I, to die."

~End of flashback~

I ran as fast as I could, my magic boosting my speed tenfold.

~Gray's P.O.V.~

"Awww... It's so cold!" Lucy complained as she tread on the thick snow.

"Well, it obviously has nothing to do with the fact that we're on a snowy mountain, in a northern area of the country. We're probably close to the top by now," I responded flatly. I liked the cold. It felt like an old friend. Lucy huffed with determination, and speed-walked past Natsu, Erza, and I. Wendy, Carla, and Happy had flown into the sky earlier, looking for easier paths to walk on. Not that there are any paths with snow this deep.

Three or five arguments with Natsu later, we were still walking to the top of the mountain.  
"Gray..."

Without seeing her face, I knew Lucy had a glare on her face. "Hey! It's a big mountain alright? You can't blame me for that," I retorted.

"Oh please! Anything related to coldness is your fault, Popsicle stick," Natsu nonchalantly said, as he put his hands behind his neck.

"What was that, Flame brain?" I growled.

Erza caught up to us in almost an instant, an eyebrow raised with suspicion.

"Pfft. I said I'm glad you have my back..." Natsu whimpered.

"A-aye," I respond.

Lucy just sighed and walked further ahead.

"What was the herb called again?"

"Snow-wee-" Erza was cut off when Natsu saw Wendy, Carla, and Happy flying towards us at full speed. As soon as they were in yelling-distance, they cried out.

"Guys! Something's headed towards you! It's coming in fast! It's really powerful!" Wendy finished with an incredibly worried look. Suddenly I saw snow fly up in the distance. Natsu seems to see it as well. Suddenly the being swerved, and headed to an area ahead of us.

"Luce!" I hadn't even noticed that the thing was headed straight for Lucy, but Natsu had. He took off running towards the Celestial Mage. The rest of us were not far behind. We all came to a stop when we reached a large clearing. One side of the clearing was a cliff, while the other was a forest. Lucy was already halfway across when the ground began to shake.

"Step back!" Erza shouted to all of us. Suddenly, the ground beneath Lucy fell out from under her, as does all of the clearing's ground. Lucy's scream was ear piercing. Worry shot through my body.

"Lucy! Happy! Carla!" Natsu yelled. Just before he took off into the air, a great amount of snow exploded from the trees. We all turned our heads in the direction of the forest. A girl ran out of the newly-made pathway, then jumped into the air. Her tied-up, black hair stood out against the white mountainside. As she soared through the sky, I can't help but notice the small amount of clothes she wore. It seemed as though her clothes were made out of either rabbit or fox pelts. She suddenly stopped and dove straight over the cliff.

Without a second thought, I ran after her. "W-wait!"

~Moon's P.O.V.~

As I dove over the edge I could hear to voices behind me.

"W-wait!"

"Oh no you don't! Hold on Luce! I'm coming!"

One voice seemed strained, surprised. The other seemed threatening, deadly. But they both had something in common: worry. It was evident in their voices.

I could see the pile of snow that had fallen. As soon as I landed I tried picking up any thermal radiation in the snow. It was slight, but I picked up on it and began to make a hole straight down to the girl who had fallen.

I had to hurry, no human could survive this much cold if left in the snow any longer. I flung more snow to the side. I felt a small amount of heat coming closer by the second.

"Get away from Lucy!" A threatening voice sounded above. I looked up to see a young pink-haired man diving towards me, his fist engulfed in flames. In reaction to the fire I instantly put up a dome made up of thick ice, and continued to dig through the deep snow. I may be able to control snow and ice, but it does not mean its not dangerous when I am around.

"Natsu! Hold on!" The less-threatening voice called out.  
Suddenly there was a pounding on my dome. As I dug further, it got louder. I had almost reached the girl, when a large crack echoed through the dome, and the. It shattered. I looked up, but continued digging. I had even began to use my hands. The pink-haired man, supposedly called Natsu, dove down and landed without a sound. Mostly because he landed in snow. I turned around and concentrated on my digging.

There was a sudden growl behind me. "Step away from the girl or I will end you."  
I sighed. This 'Natsu' fellow was getting on my nerves. I justly ignored him. He took a step forward, his body lighting on fire. I winced and dug faster.  
"Did you not hear me?"

"Natsu! Stop!" I looked up as Natsu ran toward me. I turned away and closed my eyes. I wasn't going to attack someone I did not know. I heard an impact, I just didn't feel one. I looked up to find a raven-haired man standing above me, his arms forming an 'X' as he blocked the blow from his companion. I noticed something about him. He didn't have his shirt on...


	4. Chapter 2

~Moon's P.O.V.~

"Natsu! Get a hold on yourself!" A woman with red hair jumped down to join us, A blue-haired girl and two flying cats following quickly behind. "Can't you see she's trying to dig Lucy out!" She gestured to the snow flying out of the way.

"Your friend is correct. I wish you no harm," I Jump into the conversation.

"Y'see, Flamebrain? Now let's get Lucy out," The raven-haired man said as he dropped to the ground next to me. He began to dig with me.

The rest of the group sat down near us and dug as well.

"Stand aside," I warned. I could sense the girl's body heat. One last burst of magic should do the trick. Although Natsu was hesitant at first, he complied, as did everyone else. With a swing of my right arm the remaining snow was thrown to the side. The girl known as Lucy could be seen. Her skin was already turning to a place blue. I instantly back away from her. The fact that I emit even colder air than the natural air itself means that I should stay clear of the girl from now on.

"Somebody lift her out. I can't come any closer." Natsu instantly took over and lifted Lucy's frozen body out of the snow quickly.  
The red-head turned to me with an intense but worried look. "We greatly appreciate your help, and I would hate to bother you further, but could you possib-"

"Follow me. We'll use the path I made. Move fast and low as to not attract anymore attention. Vulcans tend to hang around this area," I cut her off. "I'll get us out of here." I lifted the snow under every person and brought it to the edge of the cliff. They instinctively jump off the snow. I let the snow drop down then lifted myself up. I nod to the group then take off running. The follow closely behind. The small blue-haired girl was being carried by the white, flying cat.

We soon reached my cave. It's where I had lived since I came to this mountain. Lucy was inside her clock spirit, wrapped in most of my thick pelts. The remaining pelts were given to the little girl, the two cats, and the red-head. For some reason Natsu and the raven-haired man refused the pelts. There was a fire going, so I tried my best to steer clear of it.

~Gray's P.O.V.~

I watched as Natsu kept the fire going, as well as keeping Lucy warm. I saw the girl approach Erza.

"Hey, Red. Why were you all up here for?"

"Ah, forgive me, we did not tell you our names. I am called Erza. The blue cat is Happy and the other is Carla. I suppose you already now Natsu and Lucy," Erza gestured. "The younger girl is Wendy, and," Erza points to me, "that's Gray."

The girl nods.

"My name is Moon."

"We're here for a plant. The Natives at the base of the mountain call it Snow-weed, because it grows here so often," Erza finished.

"Often my butt. I haven't seen anything that resembles the Snow-weed whatsoever," I grumbled under my breath.

"Snow-weed? Ah, yes. It grows everywhere near the top of the mountain. Nowhere else. I'll go get it; I'll also grab a few herbs that shall help your friend recover with more efficiency," Moon replied with a kind smile. It caught me off guard. My first impression of her was a serious person. That smile was the complete opposite of what I thought. I kinda just stared at her as she left.

Wendy looked at me with a surprised look. "Go help her! She's done so much already! You can't let her go alone!" Wendy cried out.

"What's with all the racket? Let Lucy sleep," Natsu growled.

"Actually, it'd be best if she woke up," Erza commented with a worried look.

"Gray!" Wendy shouted.

I throw my hands up in the air. "Alright! Alright! I'm going, sheesh!"

I step out of the cave, onto the deep snow outside it. I use my Ice-make magic to create some temporary boots that would make walking in the snow easier.  
I saw Moon walking up the slanted mountainside with ease.

"Moon!" I called out to her.

With a sharp turn of her head, she looked at me with a questioning look. I awkwardly scratched the back of my neck. "Do you need another plant as well?" She asked.

"Ah! No! Wendy yelled at me for letting you go alone. She said I have to go with you. Sorry for inconvenience," I stated with an awkward laugh.

She laughed. I liked her laugh. "Wendy seems to be a very nice girl. Come on. I'll show you where you can get the plant," she said as she waved me over with a smile.  
Once I reached her, she waved we arms into the air, which created a pathway before us.

"You'll be able to walk much easier now. Ready?"

I had to admit, she was pretty - well so were all the girls in our guild - but she was different, for no reason whatsoever.

"Ah, yeah," I said.

~Moon's P.O.V.~

As we walked up the rest of the mountain on my magic-made path, there was silence, except for the crunching of snow beneath our feet. I lived in solitude, so when I ran into people, I liked to converse with them. I suddenly had an idea.

"Ah! I never thanked you for saving me! Thank you! I should have explained myself, sorry," I said, as I turned to Gray with an apologetic smile.

He waved his arms. "Don't mention it. Natsu is a dense idiot who tends to live by the rule of 'attack first, ask later," Gray sighed.

I laughed at this. "But he is still your friend, is he not?" I smiled to him.

"Eh, yeah, I guess. He's more of a rival though."

"Hmm. So where are you all from?" Now we were talking. Mission accomplished. But in truth, I really was curious as to where this strange group of people came from.

"We came from a town called Magnolia. It's about a day's journey south from here. We came here on a job. We're all in the same wizard guild. In fact, we're all in the same team," Gray explained to me.

We were almost to the top, I noticed. I threw my hand out in front of him, making him stop in his tracks. "Wha-" I cut Gray off by putting my hand over his mouth.

A frozen branch snapped.

My hands drew to my side, quickly, so that my cold touch would not do any damage, and made a defensive position. Gray seemed to get the idea, and put his fist and his open palm together.

~Gray's P.O.V.~

I was shocked when Moon threw her hand on top of my mouth. I was even more shocked at how cold her hand felt. I could never feel the cold, but I could feel hers. It was the strangest sensation I had ever felt.

I noticed her defensive position. She brought her hands back to her sides and bent her arms and legs, so that she was ready for any movement she needed to do. I heard the frozen branch that had snapped before Moon moved away from me.

A cold air started to emit from Moon. Again, I was surprised I was able to feel it. There was a sudden low, threatening growl from the forest in front of us. A glowing red eye suddenly could be seen from the shadows of the forest. There was a large rustling that indicated the creature had run off.

"Bring it," was all Moon said before rushing the creature, a thin layer of ice coating her right arm and left fist. The frost seemed to stay away from the bandage on her left forearm.

I followed quickly after Moon. I caught a quick look of the creature before it was sent flying through dozens of trees from a punch from Moon.

Before I marveled at her strength, I thought about the monster. It was a little taller than Moon herself. It stood on two hind legs, had two arms and a tail. It was light green, with one red eye. It had two white horns producing from its head, while its teeth were sharp and jagged.

"What kind of creature was that?!" I asked. I had never once in my life seen something like it.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you 'don't know'?"

"I meant what I said. These strange creatures began appearing only a month ago. They're actually quite difficult to defeat, unless you hit them on their weak-point," Moon patiently explained. It was a good thing she was so patient.

"And what's that?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Right under their chin. I guess it's like their version of a pressure point I guess. Now come on - we should hurry and get the plants before a whole group of them return," she said as she dashed up the mountain. I simply followed without a word.


	5. Chapter 3

~Moon's P.O.V.~

We soon reached the top of the mountain. From here, all the surrounding land could be seen for miles, including the ocean, which lay to the East. I took in a deep breath, savoring the fresh, light air.

I heard panting a few yards away, and saw a tired Gray bending over.

"Awe man. How can you run so fast in the snow?" He said as he gasped for air. I ran to his side. Causing trouble for him was the last thing I wanted to do.

"I lived on this mountain for ten years straight. I picked up a thing or to on how to survive. You have to be able to run fast in these areas. It's filled with dangerous creatures. Are you ok?"

Gray waved me off. "I'll live. I definitely been through worse. Now. Where are the plants?" He said with a confident smile. He was cute, I had to admit. I also liked his smile. In fact, it was probably the first smile I had seen since Saphira left.

"Right, you can get the snow-weed, they're right over there," I directed him with my finger. "The herbs are a little west of that area, so I'll be back soon. It's best you don't come. The whole area is frozen over and it'd be horrible if you slipped and fell," I cautioned.

He looked like he was about to argue, but he sighed and agreed. He hesitantly stalked off to where the Snow-weed grew. With a last look at the beautiful view, I headed to the area know as the 'Frozen Falls.' There used to be a waterfall here - before the temperature in the mountains was this cold, and was frozen over.

I carefully picked my way across the ice. If the ice were to break, I could fall into the freezing water. Not even I could handle its temperatures. I could handle cold, and I could control any types of frozen water. Not cold water. Had to be frozen. The molecules are more closely packed than that of liquefied water. There was also the matter of the strong current, and the lack of air.

I sighed as I looked across the ice. Not only was the stretch of ice long, but it was also hard and dangerous to cross.

I had probably spent ten minutes, and I was only halfway across. My sensitive ears picked up sluggish footsteps coming closer to the ice, then a worried voice calling out into the cold, winter air.

"Moon!" I recognized Gray's voice.

With a careful turn, I looked back to see Gray running toward me at full-speed - well he was running as fast as he could on the thick snow.

"What is it? And don't run onto the ice!" I called back to him. Then I heard the growls in the distance. "What did you do?!" I yelled after taking a quick look behind Gray. There was an entire hoard of monsters chasing after him. I looked back to Gray. If he didn't run away from the ice, then the monsters would surely fall and break the ice. I couldn't move any faster for fear of cracking the ice. I was in quite the predicament.  
Gray was still running towards me.

"Gray! I yelled. "The ice!" I started waving my arms and pointing to the ice frantically.

Gray waved his arm in a 'forget about it' motion, and yelled, "We'll be fine! Trust me! Keep going!"  
I didn't know if I could trust him about that, but I had no other choices.

I turned back around and continued to carefully walk across the ice. I felt a sudden familiar twinge in my chest. I collapsed as softly as I could, onto the thin ice. I heard a crack as I drew my fist towards my chest. I felt the ice shake as Gray and the monsters stepped onto the ice. I large crack followed shortly. I looked behind me, seeing Gray skating across the ice with a confident smirk. The monsters behind him fell through the ice in a matter of seconds.  
The cracking didn't stop there. Large cracks appeared everywhere at the top of the frozen water fall. I tried to get off the ground and start running, but a sharp pain jabbed my chest again, and I fell back onto the ice.

~Gray's P.O.V.~

Who would've thought that such an easy quest would turn out to be so dangerous. I mean, first Lucy, now the whole ice-breaking-under-my-feet-while-being-chased-by-monsters incident.

I noticed Moon collapsed onto the ice after trying to get up. My smirk fell when I saw a large crack appear next to Moon. I was only a few feet away from her, but I could still feel the ice sway a little.

Once I finally reached Moon, the ice she sat on was slowly tilting into the dark water. I came to a stop beside her, and turned around.  
"Good job, Gray! That was a smart move," Moon said, giving me a warm smile. The monsters had fallen into the water and were struggling to get out. Moon gasped slightly, and brought her hand to her chest.

"Get on my back," I said as I offered her my hand. "We need to get you to stable ground."

"Ah, no, I'm fine. Really," she waved me off. Again, she tried to stand, but she fell before she could even get to her knees. The ice tilted even more. I sighed at her stubbornness, and picked her up in my arms. I hadn't noticed until now, but she was quite small.

I took off running across the ice as another crack sounded across the river. Moon's breathing was shallow, but she seemed to be okay other than that.

In less than a minute I reached the other side and sat Moon down. And in less than two minutes, I had managed to break all the ice. Moon and I watched the creatures struggle in the water. I let out a small victorious laugh.

"Uh huh. Very funny. How do you plan on getting back to the other side though?" Moon questioned me with one eyebrow raised. She stood up, her breathing seemed to be back to normal.

"Easy," I said. "Ice-make: Floor!" I said as I put my hands above the water. As planned, all of the remaining ice and water - including the monsters - were covered by a layer of ice. "Now the monsters are trapped, and - Ice-make: Bridge!" I concluded with a triumphant smirk. I had actually thought of a plan, unlike a certain pyro I know. An ice-made bridge appeared, and stretched across the ice.

"Huh. Nice. Where'd your shirt go by the way?" Moon stood behind me with her arms crossed. She didn't seem to bothered by me losing my shirt because she was more focused on my magic. I frantically looked for my shirt, but stopped when I felt a finger poke me in the chest, right where my guild mark was.

"What?"

"What is this mark for?" Moon's face was closely inspecting it. I felt my face blush a little.

"I-it's my guild mark," I responded, almost choking on my own spit.

"May I ask what guild?"

"Yeah. I'm from Fairy Tail, the best wizard guild there is," I answered with a proud smile.

Moon's head lifted, and her blue eyes started straight into mine. Something in her face changed. Something like you've just made a connection, or a discovery. "F-fairy...Tail?" She whispered. I could feel her cold breath on my face. Her next words surprised me the most. "Do you think I could join Fairy Tail?" I don't think I've ever seen such a broken face, like she remembered something she didn't want to, like it was her long lost dream.

"Definitely."


	6. Chapter 4

~Moon's P.O.V.~

"Definitely."

When I heard that one word I felt something. I had never felt such a strong feeling before. Was it relief? Happiness? An intolerable urge to cry? It was all three. My face instantly lit up with a smile, and my eyes began to tear, although I didn't let them fall. But I had suddenly remembered the reason we were here. "Ah! The herbs! Let me fetch them quickly!"

~Gray's P.O.V.~

As soon as the words left we mouth, so did her smile. She took off running towards a small clump of snow. Or at least I thought it was snow. It was actually a white herb that had the characteristic to camouflage. It had smooth, round edges and a bright pink flour in the middle. It surprised me, the fact that there were so many plants that could survive the cold temperatures of the snowy mountain.

Moon came jogging back with the plant in her left hand. "Ok! We're all set!" She said, and walked towards the bridge I had made. She took a hesitant step towards it, and lightly set her right foot down. "It's sturdy, right?" She asked, turning her head with an uneasy look.

"Yeah. I'm not some amateur. My ice is solid and strong. Come on," I urged her forward.

She took a tentative step forward, the freshly-made ice making a crunching sound as her foot connected with the ice. She suddenly shrugged her shoulders and casually walked across the bridge.

~Moon's P.O.V.~

Once I realized that there was nothing to be cautious about, I began to walk confidently across the ice. My mind started to wander as I started at the ice. It was a light blue, that could easily be mistaken as a gray or dark white. If dark white was even a color. The color reminded me of a few things from the past. But, I was quick to shake them away. I didn't want to remember.

~Gray's P.O.V.~

Moon and I had walked back in silence after that. Not a single monster came near us either. Because we were on a mountain, no birds chirped. Dead silence. I didn't mind it though. In fact, I cherished it knowing that we would soon be returning to my noisy guild members.

And here I was, trying to block out the sound of Natsu pacing back and forth. I sighed, remembering the peaceful silence. It wasn't actually all that loud. Natsu's anxiousness was starting to rub off on me. That was what was bothering me.

I jumped when I heard a cough. Erza was alert, Wendy had hope in her eyes, and Natsu and I locked gazes, both of us knowing it wasn't us. Before any of us could say anything, Natsu had spun on his heel and sprinted towards Lucy, who was moved to the back of the cave. Happy tentatively started to follow after Natsu, and Carla stayed by the fire with a worried look on her face.

I was starting to hate the silence that I longed for. Ironically. Erza, Wendy, and I got up off the cave's damp floor simultaneously. Without saying anything, we all walked to the back of the cave.

~Moon's P.O.V.~

I sensed the girl stirring behind me. I felt relieved, of course, but I had to be wary of when she woke up. She could have lost her memory, but she also didn't know me or her surroundings. I had no idea how she would react. Knowing that, I prepared for everything. I had my sword at my side, but a pelt in my hands.

The girl, Lucy, let out a sudden cough, making me jump and turn away from the medicine I was making for her. I already gave her some earlier, and it seemed to be working well. I sighed with relief. I was never to sure of myself when it came to healing others, but I was confident when it came to fighting.

Natsu suddenly ran in, making me jump again. Since he was here, there was no reason for me to be, so I walked through the hanging pelts that have served as a door, passing Gray and the others. I kept away from the fire, and picked up a stray price of wood. I sat down and leaned against the wall, listening to the worried, but relieved voices of the mages. I leaned my head back and took out the small knife I had hidden in the fox fur that I used as a belt. I silently began to carve the wood in my hands. Carving had turned into a hobby of some sort. I usually did when I had nothing to do. And. Well. I lived on a snowy mountain. There wasn't exactly much to do here after living here alone. I actually had a collection of wooden carvings. I used to sell them down at the small village at the foot of the mountain.

Lucy, I presumed, was a very cherished friend. I smiled at the close bond the strange group of wizards had. I realized I had to pack my few belongings if I was going to join their guild. I looked at the carving in my hand. It was already taking shape, but of what shape, I had no idea.

I slowly stood up, picking up the one bag I had, the bag that I used for everything, and started picking up small pelts and carvings that were scattered across the floor. I looked inside my bag. It was barely filled. I had some other things in the back of the cave, but the mages were there at the moment. I suddenly remembered the almost-dead girl. I set my bag down and ran to the back of the cave. They were all talking when I ran in. I didn't say anything when I slowed to a walk and made my way to the counter of herbs. I started finishing the last dose I made for Lucy. It took me only seconds to finish it. I brought the bowl to Lucy.

"Drink this," I said as I set the bowl in her hands.

Lucy began to speak with a smooth voice, "What is it?"

"Medicine. It's your last dose," I replied as I grabbed a few carvings off my shelves. I walked back out and placed them in my bag.

I was ready to leave.


	7. Chapter 5

~Gray's P.O.V.~

As we stepped into the back portion of the cave, Moon walked out. I noticed the relieved look on her face. I was glad that she put so much effort into healing Lucy.

"Heeeeey!" I loudly spoke to Lucy, who was propped up on her elbows, happily talking with Natsu, who in return, was smiling so much I could have sworn his face would break. "Yo fire lizard, quit smiling like a dork, your face will break!" I said as I cuffed him over the head.

Natsu completely ignored me, after he punched me in the face and sent me flying into the cave wall. Luckily, I didn't ram into any of the wooden shelves. I shook my head to clear it. Maybe Natsu was more worried than I thought.

"I told Natsu not to fight with you until we get back to the guild," Lucy finally spoke. "I didn't want you to to make a mess in the - home? - of the person who healed me," she laughed lightly. "Sorry for causing so much trouble," she hung her head.

Now it was Erza's turn to say something. She reached out and put a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Raise your head," she began. She waited until she had eye contact with Lucy, before speaking again. "You wouldn't be a Fairy Tail wizard, if you didn't cause trouble. And it's no trouble for us, besides making us worry, there was no harm done. Hopefully not to you either," Erza calmly said with a smile. Lucy smiled at Erza, tears pricking her eyes. Lucy looked at everyone of us, laughing when Wendy came up to her and hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're ok," Wendy sighed. "I wasn't able to heal you and I was so worried," she mumbled. Lucy patted the young girls head. Natsu was smiling with Erza while I was leaning against the wall watching my friends.

I was thankful for Moon, however, I too was wondering as to why Wendy couldn't use her magic on Lucy. I wasn't there when they tried, but I know that Wendy probably did everything she could.

We talked a little longer, until Moon came rushing in. She started to mix something in a bowl, then handed it too Lucy.

Lucy asked what it was, and Moon replied with, "Medicine. It's your last dose." She then walked back out after grabbing a few carvings that were on the shelves. I didn't notice them before.

"Was she the one that healed me?" Lucy asked wide eyed. I couldn't blame her. Moon was only wearing pelts, which made up a short skirt and a crop top. Finding animals to make clothes must be hard, I figured. She also didn't seem to be bothered by the cold either. The thing that struck me was how tan she was while living on a snowy mountain, where barely any sun came out.

Before I could say anything, Wendy piped up. "Yup! She uses magic too! Although I'm not quite sure what type it is yet."

"Well you have the entire trip back to ask her, Wendy. She's joining Fairy Tail," I mentioned to my guild mates. I figured now would be the best time to tell them.

Everyone's eyes got big. "Well that's interesting," Erza stated as she crossed her arms.

"Gray," Lucy began, breaking Erza's thought process.

"Hmm?"

"Clothes," she simply stated.

"Waah! Sorry!" I threw my arms up.

"Kyaa!" I heard a scream and I thump. I turned my head in the direction of the outburst. Moon sat on the ground, her hands covering her eyes. I quickly threw my pants on. Not having a shirt was one thing. No pants was another.

"Moon, I'm sorry!" I shouted out of shock. Everyone was used to my stripping habit. I had forgotten that Moon didn't know.

"No, no! It's ok! I overreacted, sorry!" She waved her hand and stood up, brushing herself off. Her face was bright red, making mine flush in return. I didn't know what was wrong with me, I usually had no problem when other people found out.

Natsu cleared his throat. "So what did you need?"

Moon face palmed herself, as she turned to Natsu. "I don't mean to be rude, but this is my home, why should I have a reason to walk around?" She mumbled, sighing afterwards. "Ah well. It won't be my home for much longer. I came in to check on Lucy," Moon answered Natsu. "But she seems to be doing fine so I'll let you all get ready. We should leave before dark. It won't be safe, not even in the cave," she said. Moon gave us a quick bow before walking away again.

"Alright everyone, time to get ready for the long track back. Pack up!" Erza directed us. Wendy helped Lucy put on more layers of clothing, as well as making sure I kept my own clothes on. I had to admit, she was growing up.

~Moon's P.O.V.~

I tried to excuse myself as quickly as I could before I exploded. My face was still bright red, I didn't need a mirror to tell me that. I mentally slapped myself for my overreaction. Although I grew up on a mountain alone for the majority of my life, I did not forget my life before my mountain one, and I did not forget about the people I used to visit or the things my dragon taught me. I sat down against the wall and slapped my cheeks twice. I was out of character. I didn't know what was wrong with me.

A few minutes later, the mages stepped into the main cave. I had let the fire die out. I was not going near it if I had a choice. I nodded to them and picked up my bag. If we were going to travel down the mountain, we were going to have to hurry. I checked the Sun's position in the sky. It's bright rays already darkening and reaching the tree line.

"Alright, it's time to move. There are all kinds of things out there when it's night. None of them are pleasant," I said as I started melding some snow together. Moments later, they were ready to ride down on boards of compacted snow and ice. None of them said anything as they kept their eyes open for strange creatures. "Let's go," I said, and waved my arms, moving them as if I were spreading something open. I technically was. The snow in front of us moved to the side, leaving enough on the ground to ride on. I began to run, the others following closely behind on my makeshift snowboards. Gray made his own, and was skillfully keeping up with me.

I propelled myself forward, continuing to make the path, snow flying upwards. It was bound to attract attention, but if we moved fast enough, we would be fine. A branch protruded from the ground. I grabbed it as I ran by, throwing it to the side and out of the way of the others.

The sun started to set, leaving orange and red reflections in the snow. It was beautiful, but it's colors reminded me of fire, so the beauty in it was quickly lost. The snow however, did not lose its beauty.


	8. Chapter 6

~Moon's P.O.V.~

We were almost at the bottom of the mountain, when there was a growl. I instantly recognized it. "Dammit!" I sighed. We had just reached a small clearing, not exactly enough room to full out fight in, but it would do.

"What was that?" Erza asked as she and the others came to an abrupt stop. Happy stopped flying suddenly which made him lose grip on Natsu. He went flying past me, and landed head first in the snow.

"You guys keep going, I'll fend them off for the time being," I said as I took a stance in the snow. Snow crunched behind me. I turned around to find the mages taking places beside me. Gray had his fist in his palm, the slight wind moving his raven-black hair. Erza had unsheathed her sword, Wendy had taken a stance with Carla, and Natsu was shaking the snow out of his hair. He suddenly lit his hands on fire with a determined look.

"We do not leave our friends behind," Erza stated calmly. I knew there was no point in arguing about it, but I was a little worried as Lucy stood her ground. But, the moment I looked at her eyes, I could see the seriousness and the power. She was strong, for sure, and I decided to trust her on that.

With a burst of snow, a monster appeared again. It had slime covering its body, It's smell was putrid, and there were sickening green fumes radiating off of it. I scrunched up my nose as the smell hit my sensitive nose. I put my hand over my mouth and nose before I launched off of my feet, punching the strange creature straight in the jaw. It was flung off of it's two clawed feet and it's arms flailed around carelessly. I noticed that the smell had gotten closer as I reached the tree line. "Crap..." I whispered and tried to quietly back away from the trees. There were more creatures than I had anticipated. I could imagine their ragged breaths and glowing eyes.

"Moon?" I could hear Gray call out to me as I started acting weird. That set it off. There were sudden growls surrounding us all. I froze on the spot. I sent a pointed look towards Gray and his eyes grew wide. Yes, you imbecile, you angered the monsters, thank you. I instead turned on my heel and sprinted back to the group, right as another foul creature jumped forward, landing where I had stood only moments ago. The sun barely reached us in the clearing, and everything was turning darker by the second.

"Screw fighting! Just run down the mountain! They won't leave the premises," I said and ushered the mages forward. I began making the trail again, only this time, I let the snow fall behind us, falling upon the monsters who tried to follow. This continued for maybe 20 minutes, before the growling stopped. When I looked up, I noticed we had reached the bottom, and the outskirts of the small village that lay in the shadow of the snowy mountain. The moment we had arrived, there was a burst of snow before I let it settle down.

I let out a breath as the other wizards caught theirs. It had been many, many years since I had let myself near the other villagers. I used to come down here quite often when I was younger, until my dragon disappeared. There had been an incident involving snow, and I felt that I was to dangerous to be around the poor people.

I stood up and brushed myself off, looking at the mages to see what was happening next. "We have to bring the plant to the mayor of this village. We came here on a job, after all," Erza stated as she straightened her armour. I nodded and began to follow the group quietly. I was hoping that my snow outburst had brought no attention. I was wrong. Gazes upon gazes began to fall on to our strange group. I could feel myself tense, and I could see Gray shooting a glance at me as well. It was a questioning look, and I decided I would tell him later. I let my eyes take interest in the snow as we began to move.

We all walked in silence, ignoring the quiet whispers of the villagers, until we found ourselves standing in front of a house. This particular house - or cabin per say - was bigger than most. I figured it was the mayor's house. I stood and towered over us, giving it a more Nordic feeling than the rest of the village. It was, of course, covered in snow, but the more prominent carvings on the house stood out. The wood was a deep and dark brown and seemed a little wet from the snowstorms that occurred on a daily basis. A calming, yet threatening, smoke slowly filed out of the cobbled chimney. I took a quick look before lowering my gaze once again.

Erza, being the confident woman she was, walked up to the door, paying no mind to the obvious ominous presence. She knocked on it three times, before it swung open, revealing a slightly short, buff man covered in pelts. He ushered the group inside. I stood there in the snow, the cold not bothering me at all (I can't take that line seriously anymore, thanks a lot, Frozen -.-). Gray turned around to see if I was following, and walked back to me when he found that I wasn't.

~Gray's P.O.V.~

I tentatively stepped towards Moon, who seemed to be in a saddened state. Without even thinking, my hand moved on it's own and rested itself upon her shoulder. Her blue eyes looked up in shock, locking with my own black ones. She brushed a strand of her hair away from her face and looked straight up at the mayor with a determined look. He simply nodded at her and walked inside. I could tell she had some sort of history with this town, but I wasn't going to pry.

I felt a hand grab my arm harshly.

"What?" I asked and looked back to the petite girl.

"Don't you dare strip," was all I got in response before Moon stiffly walked into the cabin home. I looked down at myself and found that I had been trying to take off my shirt.

"Dammit," I whispered. Sometimes my habit just needed to stop. It kept happening in the wrong moments.

We all quietly sat on some couches next to a large fireplace, the source of where the threatening smoke had came from before. Inside, was a little more welcoming. There were large pelts that hung from the walls, including large, detailed rugs that had obviously been there for several decades. The mayor and the house itself seemed ancient, and when we walked around, the floors creaked, as if it were mimicking it's owners bones. Old and fragile.

A woman, slightly younger than the mayor, poured us all some tea, giving Moon a small pat on the head, before walking out of the room. I seemed to be the only one to notice that Moon had smiled in the slightest, but it was there. After we had all gotten comfortable the mayor walked in, his eyes softening slightly when he found Moon still here. She looked away in what seemed like shame.

"Forgive me for making you all wait, I had some paperwork to finish. Did you find the plant?" He asked with a hopeful look.

"Erza stood up, handing the plant to the mayor. "We did. I hope it will be useful for what you need," she spoke in a calm manner. I looked up to her, of course, but no one needed to know that. Especially Natsu. I shuddered at the thought of him finding out. I would never hear the end of it.

"Yes, and I see that you have found Moon, as well," he replied. He slowly turned to face Moon, the wrinkles in his face turning up to form a small and happy smile. "It's been so long. How have you been?"

At that moment, I saw a different side of Moon that I figured I would never see again. Tears began to brim her eyes, though she did not let them fall. "I've been fine. How are you and Onaha?" She asked, finally bringing her face up. The tension had left her completely, and I could see that she felt at home. Maybe she was having second thoughts about joining Fairy Tail.

~Moon's P.O.V.~

I was very happy to see that the mayor had no ill feelings toward me, and I felt like I had a home again. But, I definitely was not giving up the chance of joining Fairy Tail. It was too important to me. I knew that I had a home to return to, if ever needed.

"Inolar, I've decided to join the Fairy Tail mages,"

The mages had gained the money that Inolar had promised them for completing the job, and I had a nice farewell to my past. I would no longer spend every day exploring the snowy mountain side that I knew like the back of my hand. I would no longer have to fight everyday against the same creatures. My life would be different from now on. I sighed with relief. I was ready.

We had walked for about another day, running into no trouble at all, until we reached yet another, but bigger, town. This one had a train station. I of course knew what it was and what it did, but I had never been on one.

I regretted it the moment the train had begun to move. Natsu was whining before we had even stepped foot inside the train, and I was wondering why. I now knew. We both had motion sickness. I sat next to Gray and Lucy, while Natsu was simply knocked out by Erza, his head falling heavily into her lap. With the sudden lurch of the train, my stomach lurched as well. I groaned and my hand cupped my mouth.

"Do you have motion sickness as well?" Erza asked, her fist raised.

I waved my hands in front of my face, "Yes, maybe, but I don't think I need to be knocked out." I was desperately trying to keep Erza from punching my gut. I didn't find that all too pleasant. I learned that the hard way of trying to fight to many things at once.

"If you say so," Erza said calmly. Honestly, she frightened me a little. I knew she was good, but she had a frightening aura that seemed to constantly surround her.

"Here," Lucy said, handing me a water bottle.

"Thank you," I said, taking the water. I could sense Gray staring out of the window absent-mindedly.

"Not at all, It's the least I could do for you after you saved my life," she smiled warmly. She was pretty enough to be a princess, I noticed. I nodded to her and took a sip of the water. It seemed to help a little, but not much.

And so the return to the guild hall of the Fairies began. Between the excitement and motion sickness, I was a mess. But that was the last thing on my mind.


	9. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait!**

~Moon's P.O.V.~

The jerk of the train had woken me up. I had apparently fallen asleep on the ride, using Lucy's shoulder as a pillow. I quickly apologized and sat up straight. She replied with a small smile. The sickness went away, and I felt much better. Erza stood up, and slung Natsu over her shoulder, before stepping out of the small room of the train, and walking off, to get her luggage. I hadn't noticed it before, but now that I did, my eyes grew as wide as saucers. I didn't question her about it, for she had seemed to be very fond of the mess that she let tag behind her. I eyed it carefully, though, when I saw a horn of some sort poking out of the back.

Gray had stuffed his hands into his pockets, and let his gaze follow the flow of the thing clouds. I looked up with him, and started to see why he liked looking at the sky so much. It gave a sense of peace. Lucy was happily chatting with Wendy, who, during the ride, was in another compartment sitting with Carla and Happy. I absentmindedly took out my small carving knife and carving. The carving had begun to take shape I realized.

Erza had finally walked up to us. "Alright. I'm ready. Let's get to the guild," she said and started dragging the wagon with no effort. I sweatdropped at her strength. I didn't want to go up against her in a fight. I looked up and put my things away. I followed behind her, taking in my surroundings with curiosity. It had been so long since I had been around such normal civilization, that it all gave me a moment to register it. More noise. More people. Less room. More technology. It was all so interesting to me, that I let out a small gasp. Which Gray had to end up hearing, of course. I mentally slapped myself. I felt a little embarrassed.

"Something wrong?" He asked after turning around to look at me. I shook my head, and continued looking. I could hear him chuckle a little. I looked back at the group to find Natsu smiling broadly with Lucy and Happy, Wendy holding Charle with excitement, and Erza looked back at me with a small grin. I smiled back to the group of wizards. If I looked at this from another point of view, they had technically saved me from my isolated state in the mountain.

I carefully inspected the neat cobblestone paths, and the cute little shops that lined them. Different people with different skin, eyes, hair, and faces walked around happily, no sign of trouble in their faces. The trees that stood around were bright green and full of life, unlike the gloomy, dark pines that littered the mountain side. And there was no snow. I was very excited about that. I remember that I had talked to Lucy on the walk to the second town. She had told me that because we were so far north, summer didn't actually take place there. Here on the other hand, was a different matter. It wasn't actually too hot, but it was enough to make me sweat a little.

We had walked for another 10 minutes before I was faced with two large metal gates. They stood before an enormous building, which was a bit intimidating to me. I looked to the other mages, who all had smiles on their faces while walking through the gates. There was a hand on my shoulder, and from it, I flinched.

"Easy. It's just me," Gray's voices sounded from behind me. I relaxed slightly. "We're here, by the way. Welcome to the guild hall of Fairy Tail."

It took me a moment to register what he had said. We were here? It seemed almost too easy. I stood before the guild that my father spoke of? A multitude of questions swarmed through my mind before I began to walk forward, Gray walking beside me with his hands in his pockets. The other five members had left the giant doors ajar after they had happily sauntered inside. But, the moment I stepped near the door, a chair flew by my head, making me squeak and duck for cover. Gray just dodged it, an angry look on his face.

"Hey! Watch where you throw your shit!" He yelled into the building from where he stood at the doorway, shaking his fist. I stifled a laugh. Was this the lively home of the Fairies? I took a moment to collect myself, unlike Gray, who rushed inside without another thought, ice beginning to form on his hands. I took a deep breath before I finally looked inside.

It was vast and roomy, even with the commotion inside. Chairs were strew aside, tables were flipped upside down, and cups and fists were flying everywhere. It looked... fun. I instantly wanted to be a part of this lively group of mages, I wanted to be their friend, their comrade. It was my next goal, for I had accomplished the first. Find Fairy Tail. I smiled softly for a split second before a chair flew towards my face. I raised my arm in defense. A loud rumbling filled the room as ice quickly shot out of the ground, freezing the chair a hair away from my face. I let out a sigh of relief. I turned away from it, only to realize everything had gone quite. A cup dropped and shattered. I looked up to find everyone staring at me. I suddenly felt very, very small.

A young woman with white hair walked up to me, a small red lump forming on her pale forehead. Her curious blue eyes met my own frightened ones, before she spoke. "Who are you?" she asked kindly. I sighed inwardly, her voice calmed me greatly.

Before I could speak, Natsu jumped forward, flaming fists and all, making me unconsciously coat my left arm in ice. I didn't usually cover my forearm, because it would require me to replace the bandage, and I didn't want to see the burn the fire had permanently scarred me with. "This is Moon! She wants to join Fairy Tail!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly. I silently nodded in agreement.

"She saved my life too," Lucy added with a warm and welcoming smile.

"I was happy to," I replied with a smile of my own.

"So where would you like your guild mark?" The white-haired woman asked. The question was so sudden that I blinked in surprise. I didn't think that I would just be accepted so easily, but I went with it. The easier it was, the better.

I quietly sat at the bar, inspecting the new red guild mark that rested upon my right forearm. I ran my fingers over it. It reminded my of ice, in a way, both seemed real, but as if it were a projection. I wanted to protect the guild mark, as if it was going to come off if someone breathed on in. My black hair fell across my left shoulder, slightly shielding me from view. I was as quiet as a mouse, but my thoughts were loud and boisterous. I was excited, ecstatic even. 'Father, I finally did it.'

"So you're the new mage that joined my guild?" I turned around to find an incredibly short old man standing on the ground before me. He looked stern, but he had many wrinkles, a sign of being a happy person. I nodded in response. 'His guild?' It occurred to me that this was the guild master. My guild master. I straightened myself in my seat abruptly. The old man only laughed heartily. "Don't be so stiff! I welcome you to Fairy Tail!" he happily said, a warm and fatherly smile on his face.

"Thank you. I'm Moon. I came from the mountains," I stated with little to no confidence.

"I'm Makarov, the others call me gramps. The mountains are quite a ways away, how did you hear about Fairy Tail?"

"My father always told me stories about the mages of Fairy Tail," I replied simply.

"And where is he now?" I could tell that the master was only curious, but it brought back painful memories. I choked on the air.

"Dead. Ten years now." My eyes took sudden interest in the ground, as if it held some sort of secret beneath it.

"Do you still have family?"

I shook my head at his innocent question. "That's where you are wrong, child. Fairy Tail is your new home, and with it, comes a new family. Everyone here is your friend and comrade. Now go and mingle, nobody shall be left out in Fairy Tail." Makarov set his hand on my knee gently, before walking away, starting a conversation with the purple-haired bar-girl. I believed her name was Kinana?

I stood up, the master's words striking home. I found myself walking over to Gray, who was coincidentally the first person of the original group I met that I could find.

"What's up?" He asked me once I reached him.

"The Master told me to mingle. I know you, and I can't find the rest of your group," I said and sat down next to him. I laid my chin in my hand and looked up at him. Something popped up in my head at that moment. "I also need a place to live."

"That does seem important. Well you need rent money and money for food, which I'm assuming you don't have," He said as he looked down at me.

I shrugged my shoulders. I probably needed different clothes in order to fit in, but I didn't say anything.

"Well Natsu went with Lucy back to her house, and Erza and Wendy went back to Fairy Hills..." Gray seemed to be pondering something. He looked very troubled.

He finally spoke, after thinking for five minutes. "You can live with me until you get enough money for a decent house and decent food. And clothes," he said, eyeing the brown pelts I called clothes. I blinked.

A chair splintered behind us.


	10. Chapter 8

~Moon's P.O.V.~

I jumped ten feet into the air when I heard the chair splinter behind us. Gray cussed and spun around - shirtless. I turned around after him, when I heard a sigh of relief. It also sounded exhausted.

"Damn it Juvia! Don't scare us like that!" Gray exclaimed. My heart was racing, and I bet his was too. My blue eyes met the girl's. I stifled a gasp. Her blue hair was wavy and gorgeous. Her blue eyes had the longest lashes that I had ever seen (granted I had lived on a mountain, of course). She stood firmly, but sadly. I could feel anger radiate off of her. She was intimidating. I did not know as to why she was angry, but I had a feeling it had to do with me.

I nervously reached my hand out to her. "H-hello. I'm Moon. Please take care of me," I hesitantly said to her.

Her gaze was cold, but it was not a glare, as she took my hand in hers. "It's. Very. Nice. To. Meet. You." She squeezed it venomously, keeping my cold blood from reaching the veins in my right hand. She instantly let go, rubbing her hand vigorously. It wasn't my fault my blood was so cold. I looked up at Gray, who stood at least seven inches above me. We made eye contact and he just shrugged.

"Moon, this is Juvia. Her magic deals with water," he explained to me effortlessly. My head spun back to the beautiful mage.

"That's so cool," I said, marveling in the different possibilities of attacks. Fighting was fun for me sometimes.

I could see Juvia getting a little flustered, before walking behind a beam. "Right. Okay. Since nobody is around, I might as well take you to my place. I nodded and followed Gray out of the building.

The walk was only ten minutes. I spent those ten minutes inspecting the different buildings and people whilst making small talk with Gray. I learned many different things about Fairy Tail and the mages that were in the guild. I learned about how Lucy joined the guild, about Erza's love for strawberry cake, about the jobs that some of the mages have been on. I was greatly fascinated by all of the stories. Gray's voiced seemed choked when he started talking about his past, and how he would surpass his dead trainer, Ur. I gave him my sympathies, which he accepted, leaving a thick air around us.

"What about Natsu's past?" I asked, trying to break the silence. It was very uncomfortable for me.

"Natsu?" Gray seemed to be happy to change the subject. "He was raised by a dragon named Igneel. He left one year, so Natsu joined Fairy Tail in order to get stronger and find his dad."

"A dragon?!" I was shocked. I hadn't heard of a dragon in years. The thought made me happy.

"Yeah. He's a dragon slayer. So are Wendy and Gajeel. You haven't meant Gajeel yet," Gray said as we walked up a small sloped cobble path.

"Dragon slayer…?" I stopped walking. Gray noticed and turned around to face me.

"Something wrong?"

"They're dragon slayers?"

"Yeah. It seems a bit far fetched but we've seen more unbelievable things."

"No. Not that."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm one too," I said breathlessly. Other dragon slayers? I was excited. I wanted to meet Gajeel. I was shocked that I hadn't known until now, but I was happy nonetheless. There was a thump behind me, giving me a small scare, but Gray didn't move a muscle. He had seen it before me. I turned around to see Natsu and Happy frozen in place. I realized they were trying to scare me before Natsu had dropped his backpack.

"You're a dragon slayer too?" Natsu suddenly exclaimed, a grin lighting up his face.

"Yeah."

"What type?!" Natsu finally regained his composure, and I noticed that Lucy was behind him, a strage snowman-like creature in her arms. It was shivering considerably.

"Snow," I replied, giving Natsu a smile in return. As Natsu took in the information, Lucy took the chance to speak to me.

"So you're a snow dragon slayer? But you were able to manipulate the snow, rather than create it and fight with it." Her mind was incredibly sharp, I realized.

"Ah. That's a long story," I mumbled.

"Can I hear it? If you don't mind," Lucy said with a small smile. I nodded. I looked to Gray who stood there the whole time with a half-bewildered look on his face.

"Ah fine. Let's head to my place. We're almost there anyways," Gray grumbled. I 'mmh'ed in response and walked up to his side as he started leading the way.

"Come to think of it. I've never been to your house before, Gray," I heard Lucy comment, deep in thought.

"Neither have I," Natsu replied a moment later. "Have you been hiding something from us?"

"What? No, you flamebrain," Gray sighed. He shook his head and continued walking. I silently walked beside him, enjoying the surrounding trees and blue sky. Everything was serene. Natsu huffed and didn't reply to Gray. He instead turned his head to Lucy who was reading a book while walking with us.

I was sitting on a white couch in a plain room, waiting for Lucy to set her book down. When she did, she motioned for me to begin my story. I ignored Natsu and Gray who were quietly wrestling, still listening in.

"Well it started when my home was raided by a bunch of slave traders. I was born near the ocean and lived with my mother, father, and sister. My mom died when I was six, and my dad fell into a depression. When the traders came, they set fire to all of the houses, killing all the men and capturing the women and girls. I was able to rescue my sister by throwing her through an opening in the fire. I didn't see her on the ship so either she escaped or she died. If she did escape, then she could either be dead or alive anyways.

"When we were on the boat, a storm hit. The women and I took the moment of distraction to get off the ship. We used the smaller boats. I passed out and when I awoke I found myself alone on another beach. Only this time it was much colder and the sun was nowhere to be seen.

"I had become sick, so I was in a haze, wandering around. I don't know how long I walked, but I found myself at the top of the mountain. I almost died up there. I could have lost multiple limbs if it weren't for Saphira. Saphira was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Her scales were white and blue, and it reflected any light that shone upon them. She had large gray eyes and frozen wings.

"I can control the element of snow because in order to save me, Saphira had given me part of her soul. She was the dragon of snow, so it works that way. If I die, she dies. If she dies, I die. That's how I know she isn't dead. I also know she wouldn't leave me for no reason. I knew she'd come back one day, so I never searched for her. But I suppose by not leaving the mountain, it was my own way of not moving on. I have now, though. Thank you for listening to me," I finished up, unconsciously gripping my left forearm, the fire still a searing memory in my mind.

Nobody said anything. I had failed to notice when Natsu and Gray stopped fighting and actually started listening to me. I felt a hand over mine, and I looked up to see Lucy with a look on her face that I had not seen in years. It was love for a friend, the cherishment. "We will always be here for you, Moon. Fairy Tail is your new home now and every one of us is your new family. I hope you will accept us," she said lightly.

"Only if you accept me," I responded, letting my eyes meet Gray's before looking back at Lucy.


	11. Chapter 9

~Gray's P.O.V.~

Moon was a dragon slayer - which surprised me greatly. I wondered if she could eat the ice that I made. It was worth a try.

"You eat ice, right?"

"Yeah," Moon replied. She was playing with Plue as Lucy explained her magic to Moon.

I quickly formed a spike of ice and shoved it in Moon's face. "Can you eat that?"

"Um. Sure?" She said uneasily as she took the ice from my hand. I watched her intently as she bit down on the ice. I saw her fangs.

I was surprised that I didn't see them before. I was interested, strangely enough. I was never interested with the other dragon slayers before. How had I missed her fangs? I mentally slapped my forehead.

 _Way to be attentive, dumbass._

I ran a hand through my black hair and sat down on the couch, legs spread open and arms splayed out on the back of the couch. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. "Why did you need me to eat your ice?" Moon asked with a raised eyebrow. I opened one eye and looked at her.

"Just wondering."

"Ok?"

Lucy looked up from Plue and suddenly grabbed Moon's hands. Moon jumped, startled by the gesture. "Hey, do you have a place to stay?" Lucy grinned.

"Yeah. Gray said I could stay here until I earn enough money for my own house," Moon replied. I could see her blue eyes sparkle with excitement. She wanted to go on a job ad get her own money. I could see it.

Lucy gasped, just as Erza walked in with her arm around Natsu's neck, obviously strangling him. "You can't stay with him! You're a girl! You can stay with me instead if you want."

"Moon's staying at Gray's house?" Erza asked. She released Natsu and he crumpled to the floor in a heap of flames and tears.

"Is that a problem?" Moon asked. She looked at me with a worried look.

I sighed and stood up. "Guys," I began. "It's not a big deal, so quit making it one."

Erza just shrugged and started talking to Natsu again. Her long scarlet hair fell by his nose, making it twitch. I knew what was coming next. "Natsu, don't!" I yelled, trying to shoot some ice into his open mouth. I didn't miss and the ice went straight in, but it wouldn't be enough to stop his sneeze. It wouldn't even take the brunt of it. Moon shot her hand forward, clamping it around Natsu's mouth. Her hand began to freeze over, and eventually froze Natsu's head. We heard a small sneeze, and saw a glow from his mouth.

"That should do it." Moon said, and pried her hand away. The ice cracked away, and I could see her hand steam a little before she pulled it to her chest. It was closed in a small fist and tucked away into her other hand.

"You should let Wendy take a look at that. She'll heal you," Lucy said quietly. She took Moon's hand away from its pair, and opened it slowly, revealing a burn. Natsu cringed, and shrunk away from a towering Erza.

She was about to swing a punch at him when Moon interrupted. "No, It's really ok. I've had worse. It wasn't his fault, it was my own choice." My eyes went to the bandages wrapped around her arm. When she looked at me with a small reassuring smile, I looked away, pretending not to see.

"But still, let's go see Wendy. Oh! And while we're at it, I'll buy you some different clothes. Fur isn't going to cut it in these towns." Lucy was holding Moon's hands gently. "Oh we could invite Levy to come with us. Erza, would you like to come?"

"Sure."

Lucy didn't wait for another second before she took off, Moon in one hand and, surprisingly, Erza in the other. I wouldn't be completely surprised if Lucy's dead body showed up the next morning. I watched Natsu from the corner of my eyes as he slowly got up off the floor. "Great job, fire rat," I mumbled. Natsu didn't even retort. "Come on. Let's head to the guild."

~Moon's P.O.V.~

I was quite as Lucy pulled Erza and I along to Fairy Hills. My mind was focused on my hand and how it throbbed with pain. It wasn't that the fire had hurt me, my ice regenerated fast enough to cool the burn. It was the memory of the past I wanted to forget.

Fire scared me more than death did.

I didn't want to die. Not after I had done so much to survive.

I was brought back to reality when I heard the door to Fairy Hills close with a slight slam. I hadn't even noticed that Lucy had released Erza and I, and already returned with Levy.

"Ready?" Lucy's sweet voice chimed. I nodded with Erza as Levy replied happily.

"We haven't had much of a chance to talk yet, so I'm glad that we're doing this," Levy smiled as her short form made its way over to me. Her blue hair bounced slightly and I smiled at her cuteness. "I'm elated that you joined Fairy Tail," she grinned at me.

"I am happy as well," I replied. I averted my blue eyes from her hazelnut brown ones. I suddenly felt shy.

She seemed to notice it and looked at Lucy. "Alright, lead the way." I watched her from the corner of my eye. How could someone be so kind and cute. I looked down at my old torn furs and compared them to the bright orange sundress that the girl was wearing.

 _Well for one, tattered fox fur isn't cute._

I sighed and followed behind Erza as Lucy and Levy began to talk about a book.

While I did try to pay attention to their excited chatter about the romantic novel, I was more interested in the cute little shops that lined the streets. The only shops that I had seen before where little vendors or small wooden houses up north.

Nothing could compare the variety in clothes and the different smells of delicious foods that wafted through the air. The cobblestone paths were smooth against my feet as I walked. I found that my pace had been getting slower as I took more time to look at each and every shop.

Erza noticed the absence of my presence and turned around to find me looking through the window to a cute little shop called a 'cafe'. "Lucy," Erza said without taking her eyes off of me. I could hear them, and looked up to see the three girls walking towards me with smiles.

"Why don't we stop to get a small snack," Levy grinned knowingly.

I shyly raised my hand, "I don't have any money." I scratched the back of my head with a small blush.

"Not yet, of course. You can pay me back later," Lucy said and lightly bumped my shoulder with hers. She walked into the small cafe and I quickly followed behind Erza and Levy.

We spent about 30 minutes inside, snacking on sweet bread and drinking tea and water. I found the bread incredibly good, but it wasn't something I would eat too much of. It was much too sweet to eat a large helping of, so I ate two pieces and downed a glass of water with it. The cold glass felt good against my new burn, and I felt relieved when I saw that it wasn't too bad and it would heal in little time. I smiled as I clenched my fist.

"So, what do you think of Magnolia's famous sweet bread?" Erza asked as she ate her fourth of fifth piece of strawberry cake. I could see the sparkle in her eyes.

Levy and Lucy listened intently on what I had to say. "It was very good. I've never had anything so sweet before," I replied happily.

Lucy and Levy high-fived themselves in success and Erza nodded with joy. "That's good," I watched as Lucy's golden hair bounced slightly and landed perfectly. "Now, let's get you some clothes!" she cheered.

"Okay," I smiled. My black hair fell over my shoulders with ease as I looked up at her. Fairy Tail mages were kinder than normal people, I realized. Or it was just me and I just always had bad luck with people. Either way, my life was going to stabilize itself and form into one of a normal person's.


End file.
